The Pain In Our Hearts
by SethStriker
Summary: Lucy finds a letter that explains how Natsu truly feels about her and how much pain is in his heart. But because she always with Gray, he plans to leave Fairy Tail and never return. Can Lucy find him in time or will she never see Natsu ever again?


**NORMAL P.O.V**

Lucy had just arrived home after a day at the guild. But she's been worried about a cetain someone. Natsu. He hasn't been at the guild lately. Nor has he been making random appearances at her apartment. But something random did appear in her home. She nearly flipped at the sight of her room. Her room was full of bouquets with her favorite flower. Red roses. Also there was a teddy bear on the table with an envelope attached to it.

"What's this?" She opened the letter and began reading.

Dear Lucy,

"I can't take it anymore. My heart is in so much pain. I feel like I'm going to die if you don't know my true feelings for you. I don't have the courage to tell you in person how I really feel about you. Which is why I'm leaving this letter, along with the roses and teddy bear. Whenever I try to tell you, you leave me so you can find Gray. You and him are always together now. Whenever I see you with him, you always smile. The smile that always made my heart beat really fast…"

As she read the letter, Lucy's eyes began to form tears.

"Ever since you've been hanging out with Gray, it's like you don't want anything to do with me. We see each other every now and then, and we've had some nice chats. But, you always left me, you'd run off to find Gray. It's like I don't exist anymore. That I don't mean anything to you…"

As Lucy kept reading, she felt like her heart broke. She couldn't believe what she was reading. A letter that Natsu wrote from his heart.

"I'm sorry if I sound really selfish, but I just can't take it anymore. My heart is aching and it feels like it's broken beyond repair whenever I see you and Gray together. I hope you understand that I love you. More than a friend. I wished that you'd have the same feelings for me as I do you. But I guess that will never happen. Now that you and Gray are together…"

At this point Lucy's tears were like two waterfalls. She just let them stream her face.

"I finally realized how much you mean to me, even though it's one-sided. I love you Lucy. No one but you can make me feel this way. I should have realized why would someone as beautiful as you would want someone like me…"

The more Lucy read the letter, the more she felt like a knife stabbed her heart.

"I'm going away, Lucy. I don't want to feel this pain anymore. I leaving Fairy Tail and never coming back. I told Happy that I'm only going to find Igneel so if he sees this letter, tell him that I just want to travel alone. I'm sorry that I sound so selfish. I feel so ashamed. So this is my goodbye. I'm moving on. I hope you'll have a place in your heart for me. You'll always have a place in my heart. It doesn't matter whether your with him or another. I'll miss you. Don't look for me cause by now I'll be gone and out of your life but please don't forget this one thing. I love you Lucy. Always have. Always will. Forever.

Love, Natsu Dragneel

Lucy cried her heart out as she read those last words. She didn't know that Natsu had feelings for her. She didn't know that he loved her so much, until she read the letter and felt how her chest hurt after every word. She was only hanging out with Gray because she wanted to make Natsu jealous. But she drove Natsu away by making him believe that she and Gray were a couple and felt really guilty.

Now that Natsu was gone she couldn't understand the meaning of happiness anymore. Realizing that instead of crying, Lucy ran out of her apartment and went to his house to try and stop him from leaving, only to find that most of his stuff was gone. Lucy was screaming in her head. She was frustrated that she couldn't find Natsu. So she decided to look for him where she thought she might find him. Eventually she ended up at the train station. It was the last place Natsu would be, but it was the only place she didn't look.

Lucy looked everywhere for the fire mage, until she saw a man with a scarf. She took a good look and knew it was Natsu. He was about to get on but was stopped when he heard her shout his name.

"Natsu!" She yelled, and tackled him with a hug. It was a gentle one so they didn't fall into the concrete. Lucy held him tight against her. Natsu hugged her back and loved her warmth.

"Lucy... What are you doing here? Didn't you get the letter? You weren't supposed to look for me," Natsu said. Tears were coming out from his eyes because Lucy came looking for him. The tears he shed were f happiness. Because Lucy came here to try and stop him from leaving.

"Natsu! Please don't leave me! Please! Lucy pleaded, hugging him a bit tighter. Not wanting to let go of him.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Gray right now?" He asked in a sad but upset tone.

"Natsu, he and I aren't together. I only went with him to make you jealous. I didn't know that you felt so strongly about me. Or that you were hurting on the inside. Please Natsu!"

"Don't ever tell me you're going away. Natsu, I can't live a life without you! I'd rather die. Natsu Dragneel, I love you with all my life. You're the one I want to spend my time with. You're everything to me. You always save me when I'm in danger. You always comfort me when I need a shoulder to cry on. And most of all, you're the one I love! I don't ever want to lose you." Natsu was shocked at the celestial mages words. He couldn't believe that the girl he loved so much loved him back. Everyone in the crowd who were listening was touched at Lucy's words.

"I love you too, Lucy. I really do," he said.

"Then stay with me. Never ever leave me. And always love me!" Lucy said as she let go of him slightly to look into his onyx eyes.

"Lucy, weren't you reading my letter? You're the only person in my heart so I'm already yours." Natsu said with a soft smile. Lucy's face came closer to Natsu's. They're faces were coming closer and closer. Lucy began to close her eyes and so did Natsu. His lips came into contact with Lucy's soft and plump lips and they kissed for the first time. Everybody cheered and clapped for the happy couple. They parted and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Natsu."

"I love you too Lucy."


End file.
